Serendipity
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: While visiting Skyloft for the day, Link misses his beloved Zelda terribly. It's good he found someone else to help chase the loneliness away, if only for one single night. Read warnings inside!


Warnings: Sexual content, sex with sleeping person, a bit creepy, angst and some very,very minor spoilers.

My notes: Set sometime during Skyward Sword. Pairings are Link and Karane, with mentions of Link and Zelda.

* * *

><p>He was so alone. And it hurt, so much. Link took a deep breath, trying to force the pain of being so utterly alone away. He was sitting in front of the Goddess Statue, thinking about her. About Zelda. His beloved Zelda. Which he had never had the chance to explain his true feelings to. And now, he was truly starting to doubt that he would ever have the chance to do so.<p>

Link had returned to Skyloft earlier that day to re-stock arrows, potions and to fix his shield, which had taken quite a beating during a fight with an unusual vicious goblin. Now he sat on the soft ground, leaning against the giant statue and feeling terrible. As the sun began to set and the shadows grew, Link decided to return to the academy for the night. Just before he entered the big building, a sudden idea struck him. He knew that Zelda's room was locked; he had already tried the door, but what if he would sneak into it via the roof. That way he could spend the night in her bed!

Said and done, Link climbed onto the roof and used his clawshots to enter the chimney. He had to crawl through some quite narrow passages, but in the end he successfully reached her room and dropped down in a crouch on the floor. He couldn't help but to grin, the skills and items he had acquired during his travels were quite useful after all.

He threw himself onto the bed, burrowing his face in the pillow, her pillow. It smelled just like her flowery perfume. He felt his groin beginning to tingle, and he pulled up his tunica and hastily pulled down his trousers and started to stroke his half hard cock. The green clad hero tried his very best to pretend that it was Zelda that was stroking him, but it didn't work. Link pulled his trousers up again and sighed heavily. Sudden, for the second time that night, he was struck with an idea. He got up from the bed and unlocked the door, which was possible to do from the inside. He then silently sneaked down the corridor to door next to Zelda's door. A sign on the door said "Karane".

Opening the unlocked door as carefully as possible, Link entered the door of the senior Knight Academy student. In the weak light that entered through the window, he could see the red headed girl sleeping on her back in the bed in a short, white shirt and blue silk panties. The blanket was pushed down to her knees. She was kind of pretty, Link supposed, but not nearly as beautiful as Zelda. Sitting himself on the side of the bed beside the sleeping Karane, he carefully cupped one of her soft, quite big breasts in his hand. Mm… No bra. He pushed the shirt up, over her breasts, revealing pink nipples. Karane remained heavily asleep, breathing through her mouth softly.

Link bent down and gently took one of the inviting, pert nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Karane's breathing quickened a bit and she moaned lowly, but stayed asleep. Unable to contain his lust anymore, Link hastily pulled Karane's panties off and removed the blanket. He started to pet her vagina, making her moan softly. He then entered her with one finger, finding her wet. He parted her legs carefully and got in between them. Pulling down his trousers and freeing his now hard cock, he then proceeded to slowly push himself into her tight, velvety entrance. Both of them groaned lowly. Once fully sheathed inside her, he paused briefly to see if she would wake up.

She didn't. Link grinned in success and carefully pulled out, before pushing inside again. He then repeated it, over and over again. It felt amazing. Link closed his eyes, imagining his beautiful Zelda lying beneath him, moaning in pleasure. Eventually, he felt his release come closer and he pulled out just in time, and spilled his sperm all over the still asleep girl's chest and face.

Link shuddered in pleasure. When he came down from his high, he put on her panties again, before pulling the shirt down and the blanket up. He didn't try to remove the sperm, the sight was simply too erotic. How could he resist?

He sneaked out of the room again, entering Zelda's instead. There he removed his clothes and crawled into her bed and fell asleep with his beloved's smell. Suddenly everything didn't seem so heavy anymore. Now he could finally believe that one day, they would be reunited. And he would tell her how he feels. One day.


End file.
